


The Elves Dance--Ron Doesn't

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry thinks that Ron just had a bad dream...





	The Elves Dance--Ron Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. shocolate
> 
> · Title: The Elves Dance…Ron Doesn't
> 
> · Pairing or Character Ron/Harry
> 
> · Prompt: Santa's Elves
> 
> · Rating: RT

I woke up in a cold sweat, frantically reaching for Harry, and I shook him awake quickly. 

 

"Ron," Harry blinked, he actually looked a bit like Pig when I woke him up, and I nudged him again. "Ron do you have any idea of the time."

 

"Elves, Harry!"

 

Harry fumbled for his glasses and quickly put them on.  He stared at me for a few moments, I think he was trying to decide whether or not I'd had any Firewhisky earlier in the evening, and he ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"What are you on about, Ron?"

 

"There were Elves," I said firmly. "Santa's elves and they were dancing with the spiders.  They wanted me to dance with the spiders too.  They had on hats and I think the spiders had mistletoe."

 

I could tell Harry was trying not to laugh and he took my hand. 

 

"Did you tell them you didn't want to dance?" 

 

I nodded solemnly and Harry squeezed my hand.  He summoned a glass of water and handed it to me and he didn't seem to mind when I spilt a bit on the covers. 

 

"You know, Ron," Harry said softly. "It wasn't real.  There's no such thing as Father Christmas or Santa Claus."

 

My eyes widened, "Of course there's a Santa Claus…Well he's also called Father Christmas we're related."

 

Harry took my glass of water and took a sip, "You're related?"

 

"I think he's my sixth cousin, once removed or something of that nature," I said and I have to admit I was a bit annoyed by his disbelief. "We'll have to ask the chocolate lady that did our family trees for us.  She'll know but there is a Santa—apparently he's wealthy and has loads of house elves…he pays them to dress up at Christmas time and they were here, Harry!"

 

I said this all very quickly and I was panting by the time I finished.  Harry slid his hand over my chest, his fingers traced along the freckles on my shoulder, and I shivered.

 

It was just then that I heard it, on the lawn, the sound of a war cry coming from Kreacher.  Harry and I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bedroom window.  

 

"You scared Master Weasley," Kreacher shouted and waved his broom around, smacking at spiders, and sending the elves flying. "Wake Master Potter I will. Vanquished the Dark Lord he did."

 

I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist and rested my chin on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"Mate, we've really got to stop watching that Muggle film Empire Strikes Back," I snorted as Kreacher hit one of the elves and sent it flying over the fence. "Sounding like Yoda he is."

 

Harry laughed and reached up to thread his fingers through my hair. He turned his head slightly and brushed his lips over mine. 

 

"Did I mention how sexy I find it when you talk like Yoda?"

 

I waggled my eyebrows and kissed the corner of his mouth.  He moaned softly as my hands slid from his waist to palm the erection tenting the front of his pajama bottoms. 

 

"A blow job you fancy," I whispered against his lips. "Do you not?"

 

Harry nodded his head and I spun him around.  I pushed him back against the window sill, dropped to my knees, and pushed his pajamas down to reveal his cock.  I licked the tip several times before taking him into my mouth.  His hands threaded through my hair, his legs trembled as I slid my hands up and down his thighs, and I felt him swell to push against my cheeks. 

 

"Mouth like a Hoover," Harry whimpered as I took him deep in my throat and sucked the base of his cock. "More…"

 

I looked up at him as I sucked his length, my head bobbed up and down his shaft, and I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers over his balls.  His eyes were closed, his lips parted, and he looked fucking incredible. 

 

Harry's hips were thrusting, he was guiding my head up and down his shaft, and he attempted to whisper a warning that he was going to come before he flooded my mouth. 

I swallowed every drop and when he was spent I helped him pull his pajama bottoms back up. 

 

"Your turn, Ron," Harry grinned and pulled me to my feet, backing me towards the bed, and stroking my erection through my boxers.  "Elves are gone…spiders are gone…in a few minutes erection will be gone."

 

I whimpered as he stroked me, I begged as he sucked my length into his mouth, and I screamed his name when I came. 

 

I reckon if Kreacher hadn't scared off the elves—the sight of me buggering Harry thirty minutes later against the window might have. 

 

Remind me to send a thank you note to cousin Santa.

 


End file.
